


how derek morgan espressos his feelings

by moreids



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, ao3 user moreids write about moreid, shocker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreids/pseuds/moreids
Summary: Morgan is definitely not in love with Reid and he definitely does not have his coffee order memorized.





	

Reid’s drooling on his desk when Morgan walks in early on a Wednesday morning. Hotch is already here, of course, a stack of files on his desk so tall that Morgan can see them from where he stands at the front doors. Except for the three of them the bullpen is empty, the bustling, hectic atmosphere it usually is not set to start for another hour.

He wouldn't put it past Reid to have been so immersed in what he was reading to stay here all night without even knowing. Morgan studies Reid a second and notices with a sigh that he is, in fact, wearing the same set of clothes as yesterday.

Morgan passes Reid on his way to his desk but doesn’t wake him, considering he’s been here all night and the book he’s using as a pillow looks extremely uncomfortable. He doesn’t particularly want to deal with a cranky, snarky genius first thing in the morning. 

Getting up suddenly, he twirls his keys in his hand as he heads back to the elevators. They’re going to be cooped up in the office all day and Reid’s dead to the world until he has some caffeine in him, so it just makes sense for Morgan to stretch his legs and go get them coffee. He already knows Reid’s order by heart, of course.

When Morgan comes back Reid’s still sleeping like a baby, which is good. He knows Reid is all too frequently plagued by nightmares and he’s glad the kid can sleep so deeply for once.

Sometimes, Morgan wonders if Reid’s ever dreamt about him in a context that didn’t end up with him waking up shaking and afraid. They’ve all had nightmares, they’re impossible to avoid in their line of work, but Reid’s are always the most vivid. Morgan’s gotten more late night calls from Reid than he can count, asking him to stay on the line until he falls asleep again.

Morgan can’t help smiling at the sight of him; glasses askew, hair a tangled mess, clothes rumpled. His mismatched socks display both dinosaurs and a bright yellow pattern, and Morgan can’t decide if Reid gets dressed in the dark or deliberately picks socks that completely clash with each other.

As he walks closer to his desk Morgan smiles a little more at the sound of the genius softly snoring, the papers of whatever file he was reading spread haphazardly across his work space. Morgan knows as soon as he wakes up he’ll want to straighten them out so he sits in the desk across from him and sets Reid’s coffee down in front of him silently.

He decides to give Reid five more minutes to sleep and just takes him all in. Morgan makes note of how innocent he looks when he sleeps, his lips turning up into what could almost be a smile. He doesn’t show off his smile nearly often enough when he’s awake, although Morgan is pretty good at getting it out of him.

He notices all the lines of Reid’s face, the way his brow furrows in the middle as he dreams, how the dark circles under his eyes seem less harsh when he looks this peaceful.

And maybe five minutes turns into ten without Morgan noticing but really, who’s keeping track?

“Pretty boy,” Morgan finally says in a sing song voice, nudging Reid’s arm with the foot he has propped up on his desk. “Wakey, wakey.”

Reid jerks awake mid snore at the sound of Morgan’s voice, sitting up suddenly and looking around disoriented until his eyes focus in on the agent sitting across from him.

“M’rgan?” His voice is rough and thick with sleep and he stumbles over his vowels. Morgan thinks his name coming out of Reid’s mouth like that is quite possibly the most attractive thing he’s ever heard in his entire life.

“Hey, rise and shine, kid. I think you drooled on your book there,” Morgan teases, smiling widely at how Reid’s hair resembles a bird’s nest.

Reid grumbles something he can’t hear and straightens himself out, sitting up in his chair with a stretch. He yawns and that sets Morgan off yawning, too. Reid cocks his head to the side and frowns bleary eyed at the coffee sitting on his desk, steam still coming off the top.

“That’s for you,” Morgan explains. “Got your usual. Don’t worry, I made sure to put at least four sugars. I know you like it with more sweetener than actual coffee.”

Reid brightens up as he takes a sip, smiling at Morgan over the lid of the cup. He seems surprised, even touched that Morgan would get him coffee, even though he’s done the same for Morgan before. “You remembered.”

“Of course I remembered, Reid. Exactly how you like it,” Morgan tries to ignore the innuendo hiding in that, because Reid wasn’t about to see it. “Besides, that much sugar in one cup? It’s a disgrace to regular coffee.”

As he watches Reid roll his eyes at him, Morgan fails to include, however, that he remembers pretty much everything about the other man. How he takes his coffee, the latest book he’s reading, which seat he prefers on the jet, when he’s having a headache or needs to talk. As he swivels back around to his desk he realizes he’s so attuned to everything Spencer Reid he’s starting to think he has a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> this really has no plot its just a Gay Fbi Moment because i love the gays thanks 4 reading if u got this far i hope u have a nice day also self promo im moreidisms on twitter


End file.
